Juegos de arriba
by efr0nx2
Summary: Gabriella piensa que jamas volvera a ver una personalidad fisica y psicologica como peter su ex novio. Pero muchas cosas aguardan en una ciudad como alburquerque en donde un juego mandado de arriba puede cambiar todo.
1. Llegada

No quería volver a esa ciudad. Eso estaba claro aún para lo más retardados de la escuela, que era fácil de evidenciar. Volver a Alburquerque, era volver abrir la herida que creí estaba cerrada, pero no era así.

Apenas baje del avión, sentí como todo el viento de aquella ciudad me daba la bienvenida, una bienvenida amarga y de pocas alegrías, según yo.

Peter, mi padre me esperaba, hay estaba con la típica forma "formal", no hablaba con el desde hace 1 año, cuando prácticamente mi mama me arrebato de los brazos de él.

No la culpo, ella estaba enamorada de otro, y cuando uno se enamora nada puede hacer, lo se, se que significa aquella palabra.

_Gabriella_- me dijo, en apenas, cuando tomaba mis bolsos- _espero que no hayas adquirido el humor de tu madre a través de los años._

No lo sé, prácticamente, ya nada se espera de mi – dijo sin animo, y subiéndome a la camioneta.

El viaje fue normal, bueno digo normal, estábamos como en el hielo, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, mi papa no sabia que decir, hace dos años sabia decirme todo, pero desde que ocurrió aquello jamás, supo como hablarme nuevamente con confianza.

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestra casa, sentí como todos los recuerdos me invadían adentro, respiraba el olor a viejo, y me gustaba, raro, quizás era masoquista. Lentamente fui entrando, todo parecía igual, como si me hubiese ido ayer o hace unas horas, la tele encendida en deportes, las fotos en el mismo lugar, incluso aquella foto, en la cual detuve mi mirada.

Con mi dedo recorrí todo lo que respectaba a la foto, sus ojos, su boca, su dulce sabor, mis ojos se pusieron brillosos, al solo imaginarme a él, fue cuando sentí su brazo en mi hombro, quizás algunos hubiesen pensando que una palabra bastaría, pero solo con ponerme su mano en mi hombro me dio a entender que estaba conmigo y que por fin lo perdonaba si había lago que perdonar.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto, fue volver a mi niñez, mi padre se preocupo de todo y estaba feliz de aquello, quizás una sonrisa por fin pude escapar. Instale mis cosas y me tire sobre la cama, pensé, pensé muchas cosas, esta pieza era de bastantes recuerdos para mi, fue mi lugar de todas las cosas, de muchas cosas, cosas que jamás olvido.

Fue así como recordé shar, oh por dios mi amiga, seguirá acá?, se habrá ido a aquella universidad de especialización en teatro?, miles de cosas me invadían. Quizás siga enojada conmigo, por que hace ya mas de un año jamás la llame, pero ella entendería, claro que si, entendería que aun así ni por un año puedo reponerme del todo, sigo en estado shock, y me cuesta salir adelante, necesito a mi amiga.

Disque su numero de inmediato, el sonido de esperaba sonaba interminable hasta para mi, cuando al fin se escucho una voz, temblé por un momento, y un sentimiento de cobardía inmenso se apodero de mi.

_Aló?, aló, hay alguien, aló? _– se escucha insistente su voz aguda no había cambiado y sonreí al escucharla.

ss-ssh-ssharpay?- dije casi con un nudo en la garganta

_Con ella misma, quien habla_? – no reconocía mi voz, la cambie, inevitablemente lleve mi mano hacia mi labio.

ss-soy yo sharpay, gabriella- dije con todo lo de valentía que me quedaba, cuando estuve a punto de continuar, ella colgó.

-------

Sigue enojada, sigue enojada, ha pasado un año y es la única amiga que tengo acá, y ella ni si quiera sabe de eso. Por dios que más podría pasar.

Iba más nerviosa de lo común a la escuela, quizás nadie me reconocería. Grave error. Si me reconocieron, por que apenas pise todos espesaron a susurrar.

Ella era la novia de él. Ella volvió, Ella lo engaño.

Trate de hacer oídos sordos, como dijo mi papá, el sabia lo que se me venia adelante, y le prometí ser fuerte, no me dejaría avasallar por terceras personas.

Deje en mis cosas en mi casillero, cuando sentí la voz aguda más querida para mí. Sonreí aunque ella no me viera, estaba a espalda a ella, para que se lo imaginen.

Cuando me di vuelta, sharpay estaba totalmente cambiada.

Usaba unos pantalones apretados, que hacia que sus piernas se viera como un hilo, unos tacos rojos, una blusa blanca, escotada y un rubio avasallador.

Wooau!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir que mas podría decir?

_Creo que el irte también se llevo tus palabras montez_- dijo desafiante, despedía un olor a rosas que a 20 cuadras se sabría de el. – _Pero eso que importa, si ni a tu mejor amiga le cuenta cosas _– no me dejó continuar para explicarle, ella seguía hablando, realmente sonaba disgustada o mas bien dolida- pero _en fin nadie sabia como tú la pasaste, es por eso que ¡bienvenida gaby!_- me abrazo con fuerza, y yo mas a ella, la abrase, pensé que la había perdido, era mi única amiga, es mi amiga mi mejor amiga y jamás la quise perder, pero como ella bien dijo, nadie sabia como yo la pase.

Hablamos hasta por los codos. En un año ella me tenía muchas que contar. Yo por el contrario nada, iba a la escuela, comía, dormía, estudiaba. Una vida monótona, que yo pensé que tendría siempre.

_Bueno eso ha sido de mi vida, tengo un novio maravilloso, y sobretodo te eche mucho de menos amiga_ – término de hablar. Para dar paso a la clase.

Ella se fue ya que no estaba en matemática. Fue así que me dejo sola por unos instantes. Saque mi cuaderno y calculadora. Estaba tan pendiente de lo escrito en la pizarra que no tome atención, cuando alguien se sentó al lado mío.

Cuando en un impulso bote mi calculadora, el muchacho atendió a recogérmela, cuando al fin descifre su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba acompañada, sentí que la respiración, se me cortaba, que el corazón prácticamente se me salía a golpes. Mi piel se torno blanca, y prácticamente sudaba, mis manos temblaban, pensé que si era un fantasma o algo parecido o si las pastillas me habían hecho algún mal.

El muchacho me miraba confundido, y era que no, si estaba aterrada al verlo.

_Sucede algo?_- dijo finalmente, cuando torno su brazo a mi espalda – _te sientes bien?._

Cerré los ojos fuertemente para volverlos abrir y aterrizar a la realidad. Aquel muchacho no era Peter, tengo que metérmelo a la cabeza, cuando al fin reaccione, estire mi mano para presentarme.

Realmente lo siento, olvídalo. Soy gabriella – trate de fingir una sonrisa, pero me costo, el parecido era inimaginable.

_Oh gabriella, mucho gusto soy troy,_ - sonó su garganta- _troy bolton. Un placer_.

Troy Bolton me dije. Gracias a él no tome ninguna atención a la clase debido a él. Me estaré volviendo loca.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaaaaaaa!, aww mi primera historia (aplausos) aunque prácticamente nadie la leerá, me hace bien escribir, es paracticamente desahogante es cierto, al igual que leer, ajbsjd.**_

_**En fin las que la leen vayan a review chapter story como se escriba y me hacen saber que la estan leyendo, o en mi flog de zac /efr0nx2, eso.**_

_**Beesitos y peace!**_

_**Ailu(L.**_


	2. Nervios Desahogo Luz

- _gabriella!, responde_. – me dijo ya por casi enésima vez según ella – _Que te hicieron en matemáticas que no hablas mujer._

- sin duda las matemáticas y Evans no van contigo. – dije volviendo en si.

No probé nada de la cafetería, estaba pensando y pensando en él. No podría comprenderlo, no cabían en mi explicaciones científicas, religiosas, de por que había alguien tan parecido físicamente. ¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando! Me dije, el es un solo estudiante, pero si era así, por que no me dejaba de mirar, y no le importaba tampoco que yo desviara la vista en él.

Sin duda este día iba a ser largo. Muy largo.

El sonar la campana tuve un aire de satisfacción, por fin. Me tocaba ciencias y es mi materia favorita, pero sentía escalofríos el solo pensar que me tocaría de nuevo con bolton.

Acomode a sacar mis cosas del casillero, después de que sharpay me renegara por que no fui a música con ella. El olor a libros nuevos era satisfactorio.

- Miedad!- el rozo de la hoja me cortó, que otra cosa puede salir mal.

- _Necesitas ayuda?, oh te cortaste-_ vaya que inteligente dije en mi misma – _Soy martyn, de ciencia._

Escuchar que no era bolton me hizo tranquilizar y que mi sangre corriera libremente. Era guapo, bastante diría yo, tenia un pelo rizado color cobre y unos ojos penetrantes (no tanto como troy. Rayos gabriella deja de compararlo con él).

Sonreí amablemente, realmente no articulaba palabra, estaba nerviosa, este día se me había puesto demasiado largo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la sala de ciencias. Era agradable, y me gustaba su sonreír y la forma que me trataba. Al entrar al salón gran sorpresa de encontrar a bolton sentado en el mismo rincón que en la sala de calculo, pero ahora estaba solo.

Busque donde sentarme pero martyn, me retuvo con su brazo en mi cintura y me senté al lado de él. La clase estuvo relajada, y la materia era fácil, me di cuenta que martyn no era nada de inteligente frente a ciencias, y algunas veces me reía de los errores que el cometía. Cuando terminamos los ejercicios, comenzamos a conocernos un poco más, bueno trato de conocerme, mi vista se desviaba a boltón.

- _Hey gaby?, puedo llamarte así cierto?_- dijo mientras me clavaba sus ojos en mi.

_-_ claro, - reí- por que no, - y sonreí, estabas incomoda, por su mirada, que me hacia ponerme nerviosa.

- _ Quiero hacerte una pregunta, por dios que sonara rápido e imprudente _– note que estaba nervioso, yo lo ponía nervioso, a lo que solo sonreía. Desvíe mi mirada a bolton y él ya no estaba._- Tienes acaso novio?, supe lo de Peter, pero nose si aún tienes novio de nuevo, bueno… paso un año y…_

- stop. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Peter nuevamente – mis ojos se pusieron nuevamente brillosos, escuchar su nombre era como un puñal en mi espalda- no… vuelvas a mencionarlo- al termino Salí corriendo del salón.

No tenía ganas de llorar pero mis lágrimas en si ya salían solas.

__________________________________________________________________

_Una flor para una hermosa flor – traía en si una margarita y me la puso en mi cabello, por fin lográbamos escapar._

_Peter, me asustaste- lo agarre con mis brazos su cuello y lo bese delicadamente – como lograste escapar? – levante mi ceja_

_Sabes que los profesores me aman y quien no – se hacia el interesante, amaba cuando hacia eso- pero bueno, le dije la verdad_

_La verdad – no creería que diría que se escapo por que celebramos un año de novios._

_Si, o se te olvido – me rodeo con sus brazos, lentamente su boca me susurro en mi oído – debía decirle que hoy cumplo 12 meses con la mujer que me cambio la vida no?_

_La piel se puso de gallina, Peter aun lograba ponerme nerviosa cuando hacia esos gestos, me ruborizaba. Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro para quitarme mis mechones que caían en mi rostro. Sus hermosos ojos se apoderaron de los míos con facilidad. Sus brazos me presionaron más a su cuerpo, volví a poner mis brazos en su cuello y lentamente me incline hacia arriba para besar sus finos labios._

_Era el hombre de vida, realmente besar sus labios, sentirlo así de esa forma era algo maravilloso fuera de este mundo. Cumplíamos doce meses, un año juntos, y realmente estaba tan perfecto todo, que aun no lo creía, acaso merecía a un hombre como a él._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Creo que tu primer día… no ha sido de lo mejor_- Nuevamente no me percate que estaba acompañada. Como lo hacia, para jamás darme cuenta que él esta.

La verdad, este colegio me trae recuerdos – mire hacia el cielo, buscando algún consuelo, alguna tranquilidad- sabes me cuesta hablar acá, no lo se, no puedo expresarme, sabes – de nuevo mi voz estaba quebrada- sabes quiero llorar, gritar, sabes esto ya es muy difícil para mi, no puedo caminar por algún lado sin que algo me recuerde a Peter sabes, algunas veces pienso si olvidarlo es la solución, pero pienso en ello y mas me duele- no aguante más y me largue a llorar.

Llore en su pecho, el pecho de troy, el me abrazo solamente, no dijo nada, quizás no había nada que decir. Quizás aunque su parecido sea macabro, el puede ser alguien a quien pueda expresarme. Me sentí tan calidad de abrazarlo, y seguir llorando.

Caminamos un rato. La escuela había cambiado y le pedí que me acompañara a cualquier lugar, lejos de sharpay, martyn. No es que los odiara o algo parecido, pero no quería verlo y que me llenaran de cuestionarios preguntando mi salud, etc., cuando la respuesta es obvia.

Troy me llevo hacia su casa, bastante enorme, no sabia que era bien acomodado. No me dirigió ninguna palabra en el trayecto, quizás estaba incomodo que me llevara, se mostraba serio y lo que también me incomodaba.

Su casa era enorme y hermosa, si lo reitero pero si por fuera se veía grande, era hermosa por dentro.

_Quieres algo de beber?, un café, té, jugo? –_ Cuando al fin rompió el hielo

Un café estaría bien – dije mientras seguía mirando su casa, y no dejaba de asombrarme.

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia la terraza. Ninguno hablaba, bolton miraba hacia su piscina.

Gr-gracias – dije para romper el hielo – nose no nos conocemos pero me ayudaste mas que los demás.

_Siempre esta bien escuchar no crees_- y me dio una calida sonrisa. –_Sabes que era la primera chica que viene acá._

Que afortunada – vaya que afortunada me decia para mi misma.

_**Es por que eres especial.**_ – Quizas me falte sangre en algunas parte de mi cuerpo por que prácticamente toda mi sangre estaba en mis mejillas. Temble un poco y sudé. ¿Dijo que era especial?

_________________________________________________________

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, los hize esperar mucho?, ay sorry pero mi mente estaba mala, quizas el chap este mas corto, nose en el word eran dos paginas x), ajbdsj, en fin espero que les guste, se viene pronto el 1313 ajbdsj nanan gracias a los que leen que aunque sean poco me estusiasma almenos que la lean. gracias gracias.**_

_**Empezare hacer ya el otro chap para que la lean.**_

_**PD: lo que esta en "italic" en un trozo gigante, es un flash back que tiene gaby. :***_

_**yaa me fuii, recuerden que si la leen vayan a review chap story como se escriba oki? :***_

_**chaaau, los amo, gracias por leer **_

_**aiiluuu(L  
**_


End file.
